Dead Night
by thee-dark-enchantress
Summary: A young man meets an enchanting creature in the woods, but all is not what it seems. Will he survive the night?


Dead Night

_Oh man, I'm so lost._

The gloomy thought ran through my mind as I stood in a maze of trees completely confused. Scratching my head I tried to determine which way I should go. The night was still and the only thing to be heard was crickets in the long grass. Throwing caution to the wind I walked blindly for a break in the trees and hoped for the best.

After pushing through undergrowth and low hanging branches that tugged at my clothes and pinched my skin, I burst into a sudden and unexpected clearing.

Before me was a large glittering lake, surrounded by tall grass and reeds. The rising moon shone on the still water's surface, lighting the serene clearing. Nothing disturbed the scene except the sound of a gentle swishing. At first I thought it was the wind in the grass, but quickly realised there was no wind. Then a soft beautiful singing joined the sound, peaking my curiosity. Following the sound I skirted around the large rose bush to discover where the sound was coming from.

Behind the rose bush lay an old swing, made of frayed weatherworn rope, hanging from a large willow tree, and an old plank of wood, on which sat a girl all in white. She swung with ease, her skirts billowing behind her, her long blonde locks flowing through the air. The drooping willow tree created a curtain that brought an air of mystery to this strange unearthly woman. I peered at her through the leaves, trying to see her face better. Her voice was soft, it's high tones soothing. I felt warmth spread through my body and everything in me unwound and relaxed. The hypnotic swish of the swing rolled through me, making all the worries of finding which way home fly from me.

Suddenly the singing stopped and the woman spoke, "Will you step forward?"

Her voice was smooth and fluid like a river and had a delicate grace about it. I pushed aside the curtain of leaves to reveal her completely.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw her. I had been wrong, her hair was not blonde, a glorious silver, shining in the moonlight, liquid silver pouring from her head. Her skin was the colour of soft cream, and looked as if it felt just as soft and rich, like velvet. Her lips, which were curved ever so slightly, were a delicate rose, as if someone had crushed up rose petals and painted her lips with them. Her small hands held the old rope with grace, which spread throughout her whole body. She held herself with poise and charm, her willowy form so at ease with the night. The pure white dress flowed off her body, its floating material reaching the floor. But it was her eyes, her stunning eyes that caught me the most. They were a brilliant golden green, like sunlight and wild forest leaves. They shone through the night, piercing into my soul. It was in that moment I realised this was no mere woman before me. The form on the swing, glowing with beauty and divine elegance, was an angel.

It was so clear now I could see her. She was an angel sent from God, perhaps to lead me home. I'd been praying for a sign, for guidance, with what path I should choose in life, with my temptation towards the opposite sex, with my faith. I knew that God had heard my call. I had never dreamt he would send me an angel to guide me.

"My name is สีแดงเข้ม" she said, her voice just as celestial as before.

I stumbled, a jumbled mess of words falling out my mouth. Her name didn't even sound human. She giggled lightly, watching me gaze at her in confusion.

"Um, I believe in English it is said Garnet," she offered, smiling at me in amusement.

I shook my head, clearing the fog from my mind. I stepped forward, daring to near her heavenly aura, feeling it's warmth run through me.

"M…my name is Ethan." I told her, trying not to stutter, "Are you…I don't know if I'm wrong in asking this but, are you waiting for me?"

She gazed at me for a long time, her eyes unwavering. I tried not to fall into a quivering mess under the power of her eyes. She didn't speak, just studied me for what seemed like eternity. I shivered, a sudden evening chill reaching me.

She turned from me, rocking the swing back and forth once more, looking into the night. She spoke quietly, so much so that I had to strain to hear her.

"Yes, I am here, waiting for you."

Her tone surprised me though, it sounded forlorn and distant. She turned her face to the moon where her face glistened. I realised with shock that there were tears on her pale cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, thinking to myself that angels should not cry.

A sad smile reached her lips and she looked at me with desperation in her eyes, "Because I need your help, but I do not know if I can ask you of it."

My heart stuttered. This was the last thing I had expected. I had assumed God had sent the angel to me to be guided, but here she was asking for _my_help. Why on earth would an angel need my help? Perhaps that was the answer…earth. Here stood an angel who may have never been on earth's surface, maybe she didn't know what to do, where was safe.

"How can I be of service, great angel of God?" I bowed my head in respect and waited for her to answer.

She rose from her seat and glided over to me. There was no sound of her skirts in the grass, no swish of them moving, and no crunch of her feet on the ground. Just silence. Her hand was suddenly on my chin, her skin unbearably soft. She raised my lowered head to meet her gaze. I broke out in a sweat, the intensity of her eyes causing me to shake. Her touch spread electric fire through my body, making it tingle and hum. I both wanted it to stop and never end at the same time. My lip quivered dangerously and without care I began to cry.

She spoke, her tones soft but commanding, "God loves you, as He loves all His children. But He needs your help before help can be given in return."

I found myself nodding without thought, mesmerised by her beauty, her voice.

"You see, I am lost too Ethan. I came to earth because God asked me to send a message. But now I can not seem to find my way home. God told me should I ever need help, I should find you." She paused, placing her palm on my cheek. I nearly passed out from the intensity of her touch, "You are such a helpful kind boy."

I blushed despite myself, her compliment warming me. I wondered what I could do to help this beautiful creature.

She let go of my face, withdrawing to sit by the lake's edge. She sank slowly to the floor, gazing at the still water. I dared to follow her, standing off to her side, to afraid of causing insult if I sat too close. This time when she spoke it was pained, and she suddenly looked very vulnerable.

"I am lost, and though God's love follows me I am scared. I have never left the safety of heaven before. I do not want to fail Him in my task, but I can find no way home.

"I haven't eaten for many days and I am weak. If I could just take my fill I know I could regain enough strength to take myself home, but in my weakened state I couldn't possibly use my divine given gifts to take me back to heaven."

She turned to look at me then, seeking help, "Will you aid me?"

My mind reared into motioned. Plans entered my head. I began to think of which way was home, so could find her some food, knowing my dad would have gone shopping today, so the house would be filled with food. I leapt to my feet, searching for the northern star, suddenly remembering a night when I was small when my mum had shown me the stars and pointed to the northern star, telling me if I were ever lost to follow it home.

"My home is this way, we can feed you there. I promise I have plenty of fresh fruit and meat, and clear spring water. We just need to make it to my house, I'll take you." I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.

However my excitement died as I saw Garnet's face. She stared at the ground, looking uncomfortable. She stood to face me, looking at me with an unspoken apology.

"I must ask more of you." She said finally, "You see, He did not only ask me to send a message. My brother is here on earth. We are both in need of your help."

I felt my heart twinge, suddenly annoyed I had to share this creature with a shielding male, even if she was his sister. But when I looked at her, into her gorgeous unearthly eyes, I couldn't help but say yes.

"Um, sure, I have plenty of food, it's not a problem."

For the first time she smiled, though it didn't last long. She took a step towards me and placed her hand on my arm, making me quiver involuntarily. Her face held softness, a kind of relief. That quickly changed to regret, which made me confused and worried.

"Ethan, my brother and I, we require a special kind of diet – "

I cut her off, desperate to see her smile again, "That's really no problem. Anything you need, I can get it for you. Promise."

Her face blossomed into a dazzling smile. That caught me so off guard that I stood stunned for a little while, rocking slightly on my feet. I shook my head, trying to stabilise myself.

"Um, my house is this way." I pointed towards a break in the trees.

Her smile held steady, making my heart skip a beat, "Excellent, my brother is waiting to the north, and we can meet him on the way."

We ventured off into the forest, the angel keeping two steps behind me, following silently. And I mean silently. I couldn't hear her footfalls, or her breathing; I couldn't hear the swish of her skirts or her pushing undergrowth away. Just silence. I kept glancing back, to check she was actually still there. And she was, with a pleasant smile on her lips. It was beyond bizarre to be guiding an angel through a dark forest late at night. But whatever was God's will was for me to submit to. So I did, willingly and happily.

We broke through into another clearing, one much smaller, without any body of water. The moon barely lit the clearing, but the hazy shape of trees and bushes could be made out. There was a rustling across the clearing. Panic shot through me. I moved to protect Garnet, standing guardedly in front of her. The rustling continued. It was clear that it wasn't a rabbit in the bushes. The sounds grew louder, my panic growing every moment.

A dark shape emerged. Large, imposing, dangerous. The person moved forward, getting closer every second. The moon light didn't reach them, I couldn't see. I had to protect the angel behind me.

But then suddenly her hand was on my arm, holding me steady, her touch calming. I risked glancing back at her, confused. She looked at me evenly, eyes serene.

"Ethan, this is my brother, Bastian." She told me, smiling as brightly as ever.

I looked back at the dark figure, who stepped into the light. The moon shone off his lion gold hair, and his creamy skin matched his sisters perfectly. His eyes were an inhuman gold, smouldering in the dark. His build was strong and athletic, a tribal tattoo adorning his bicep. His obvious strength was intimidating, which wasn't helped by the protective, almost merciless, air about him. I stepped away from Garnet the closer he got, letting him take his place just behind her, standing in a way that screamed 'stay away'.

I nodded in way of respect and tried to fight the sudden urge to run. I didn't know what it was about him, whether it was the way he held himself, or how he stood over Garnet like he owned her, but I couldn't bring myself to like this other angel, to be awed by him.

"I…hello, I'm Ethan." I introduced myself, holding out a hand politely, not sure how else to act around this mysterious angel.

He looked at my hand but said nothing, looking at his sister questioningly.

"Ethan is going to help us. He promised he could get us food, make us strong. I told you he was the one."

Bastian looked up at me, an eyebrow raised, then nodded in way of respect. His sister moved away from their tight embrace and stood before me. She smiled warmly and spoke hesitantly, "It's time for us to be strong."

I frowned, completely at a loss now, "But we're not at my house yet."

"You remember I said that we require a special diet." I nodded, recalling her saying it, "Well, our bodies require something different from ordinary human food. It is stronger and feeds our divine souls. Do not worry, you have plenty to feed my brother and I."

She moved even closer, her fingers playing with the collar of my cotton shirt. Her eyes shone brighter than ever, and her long dark lashes hung heavily over them. Almost seductively. Her lips were slightly parted, in anticipation. She licked her soft lips. Her finger tips caressed my neck gently.

"Just hold very still."

She lowered her head to my neck. I felt her lips touch it, wet and cool. I felt something hard. Sharp. Teeth. My heart pounded in my chest. Everything in me said to run. Escape. Now.

I jerked my neck away, staring at Garnet's now feral face. Her lips were pulled back, teeth glinting in the light. Not teeth – fangs. Long, pointed, deadly fangs. Her pupils were expanded, too far that I could barely see her glowing green eyes. A snarl covered her once delicate features.

Then suddenly it was all gone, and the beautiful angel stood before me again. I shook my head. Had I really seen that? Or was it my imagination, lack of sleep, fear of the darkness?

"Ethan," her voice pulled me back to the clearing, "I thought you wanted to help. You said you would get me anything. We need this Ethan. We need you're help. Please."

Her beautiful eyes pleaded with me, begging for my help. I felt everything in me melt, heard her soothing song again. But this time reality shook me, _fear_shook me. I took a step back, very confused and very scared. She advanced, still pleading with me. I backed up further, fast now. She didn't slow or stop. I hit a tree hard, winding me. I drew in deeply then it caught in my throat. She was stood in front of me. Right in front of me.

"I thought you were different Ethan, I thought you cared. I was wrong." She told me, her voice changing from sad to angry disturbingly fast. I sucked in breath hard and fast, panic shaking my body. Her hands came up inhumanly fast, clutching both sides of my head. Her mouth lowered again, like a cobra this time. Striking. Going for the kill. A hunter's strike. Fatal. Fast. Final.

Her fangs sunk deep into my neck. I screamed, pain exploding behind my eyes. I fought, no matter how useless. She drank, uncaring of my feeble efforts. She drank from me.

_She's drinking my blood! God have mercy! This can't be right, this can't be what angel's do. God help me._

I prayed, I begged, I did everything I could. I screamed, I fought, I cried. But I knew. I knew I was going to die. Here, now, like this.

"God won't save you." She whispered on my neck, laughing nastily.

Then, as her head came up, blood dripping from her grotesque mouth, I saw my chance. I threw all my weight at her, pushing her back. To my surprise she actually stumbled back and was taken aback by my sudden act. I didn't wait to see what else she did. I turned around and ran for my life. I ran into the black forest. I didn't care that trees pulled at my clothes, thorns attacked me, roots tripped me. I just had to run. Anywhere, anywhere away from them. Fast. Never stopping. Just escape.

I burst through some bushes and found myself back in the clearing by the lake. I didn't slow, didn't stop to look at the once beautiful scenery. It wasn't beautiful anymore. The lake was a putrid black. The grass looked too long, to hard to pass through. The willow tree's branches looked snaring and deadly. Everything looked wrong, twisted, evil.

I ran around the waters edge, slipping on the slick mud, tumbling, crawling at some points. And then, when I was nearly round it, I ran head first into a solid wall. Not a wall, a man. Bastian.

Death.

I skidded to a stop and ran the other way, only to freeze in terror at the sight of the 'angel' I had so blindly tried to help. They advanced on me, smiling with cruel cold smiles, eyes over taken with hunger and savagery. I swallowed hard. My eyes darted around, looking for escape. There was none to be found. Tears sprung to my eyes. This couldn't be happening. There had to be some sort of salvation. God would surely save me.

Then the creature's voice whispered in my mind, _God__won't save you._

The tears ran free now, hope dying in my heart.

It was all over.

This was it.

I was going to die.

Alone.

Without saying goodbye to my family.

Without telling my girlfriend I loved her.

Without telling Father Harold how much he had helped me.

Without God's love.

Alone.

The male pounced on my back before I could think. He threw me to the ground, going for my neck before I could blink. The female followed seconds later. They both attacked my neck. Biting. Ripping. Drinking. Feeding. Tearing. Killing.

I remember Mr. George telling us about how the jugular, a main artery, runs right through our neck, in bio. Strange, to remember that now. Not that it helps. Nothing could help me now.

And I knew in that moment that these were no angels. They never had been. These creatures upon me, they were demons. Angry, cruel demons. Sent from Hell to take me, to taint me, to tempt me. Demons.

With one last rolling desperate tear, I gave myself up to the night, and fell into nothingness.

* * *

><p>When every last drop was gone Bas and I both stood, looking at the now cold body on the floor at our feet. His blood hadn't been too terrible. But it was the chase that made it exciting, fun. It was the chase we killed for. Fed for. And my, had the chase be good with this one. I had been right, his Christian ties had made things so much more fun, had made pretending, playing him, more fun.<p>

I wiped the blood from my mouth, hating to look messy. I looked at my hunting companion, my partner, my mate.

"Told you he'd been fun." I said, smirking.

He grinned devilishly at me, and then kissed me deeply, tasting the blood on my tongue. We pulled apart, smiled to one another, and then walked into the night together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is. I wrote this for a university assessment and am considering expanding it into a book. Tell me what you guys thought! x**


End file.
